SWED
SWED is a professional wrestling CAW tag team composed of brothers Roacher & Francaios. SWED has competed in tons of CAW wrestling promotions: DWF, EWE, YWE, RpW, AWC, YXW, XWP, YWA, TWE, YCW, GYW, and many more. SWED has often associated with their older brother DoggyDog & the longest reigning AWC/AWA World Champion Rocky N', collectively known as SWED CLUB. YWE (2014-present) Debut & YWE Tag Team Champions Following YWE Hell In A Cell 2014, It was announced that an indie tag team by the name of SWED, made up of brothers Roacher & Francaios, had signed a contract with YWE (YouTube Wrestling Entertainment), along with their older brother DoggyDog. Roacher would make his Singles Debut with the company at a televised house show called All Extreme where Roacher would face former YWE Intercontinetnal Champion Dark Shark, to a losing effort. Francaios would make his YWE debut at Backlash, a RAW Exclusive CPV, where he teamed up with his older brother DoggyDog to challenge Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) for the YWE Tag Team Championship. At Backlash, the team of Francaios & DoggyDog would wind up losing to Nightmare Syndrome in a Tag Team Match. At TLC 2014, Roacher & Francaios would finally team up together for the first time on YWE to defeat Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) in a Tag Team Match to win the YWE Tag Team Championships, due to interference by DoggyDog. DWF (2015-present) Season 1: DWF Tag Team Champions & Feud with Revolution; Pursuit of the ECW Championship At Extreme Rules, SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would make their debuts with DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation) in a Gauntlet Match to determine the first ever DWF Tag Team Champions, however they would wind up losing to their older brother DoggyDog & AJ Reyes. At Over The Limit, SWED would defeat DoggyDog & AJ Reyes, after AJ walked out on DoggyDog, to become DWF Tag Team Champions for the first time. At Money In The Bank, SWED would have their first successful title defense against the duo of Mart War & Kevin, later known as the Best Warriors. On the RAW After MITB, SWED would defend their titles against another brother tag team the Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid). SWED would win by DQ after another brother tag team, known as the Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild), appeared and attacked them. At Summerslam, SWED would retain their Tag Team Championships against the Bro Code in a Tag Team Match. At Night of Champions, SWED would defeat the pair of Vixx & Arrow to make their fourth successful title defense. However after the match, General Manager Jonathan Storm, announced that SWED would have to defend their titles once again against Revolution (David Mill & Dustin Martinez) where they ended up losing the titles. At Hell In A Cell, SWED would lose in their rematch against Revolution. At Survivor Series, SWED would team up with Arrow to take on Revolution (Triple X, Mill, & Martinez) in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match. During the match, Francaios would manage to eliminate Dustin Martinez, but they would lose the match after every member was eliminated by Triple X. Starting at the Royal Rumble, SWED would start pursuing the ECW Championship by answering Johnny Extreme's Open Challenges for the ECW Championship. At Royal Rumble, Roacher would answer Johnny's Open Challenge and would lose to Johnny in an Extreme Rules Match. Later in the night, both Roacher & Francaios would enter the Royal Rumble at No.17 & No.18, respectively, only to both be eliminated by Maxakrer. On the Smackdown After Royal Rumble, Francaios would answer Johnny's Open Challenge only to lose just like Roacher. At Elimination Chamber, SWED would compete in the ECW Championship Elimination Chamber Match. SWED would team up in the match to eliminate Jacob Cass, however Roacher would then roll up Francaios and eliminate him only to be then eliminated by Johnny Extreme. On the RAW Before WrestleMania 1, SWED would go after the ECW Championship one last time when they both answered Johnny's Open Challenge; however none of them would win the match. Later in the night, it was announced that SWED would get one more shot at Revolution in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 1 alongside the Best Warriors and the duo of Jake Navor & Gabriel Cass. At WrestleMania 1, SWED managed to eliminate the Navor/Cass duo, but were then eliminated by Revolution. Season 2: Heel Turn & Face Turn; Singles Careers EWE (2015-present) Season 3: Debut & Feud with RFT Season 4: EWE Tag Team Champions TWE (2015-present) Debut & World Tag Team Champion It was reported that SWED had signed a contract with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment). At Ascend To Hell, SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would defeat the team of Kevin & Shawn to become the first ever TWE World Tag Team Champions in their debut match. At Lockout, SWED would defeat Team Bring It! (DoggyDog & Arrow) to make their first successful title defense. One day later, it was announced that SWED would defend their titles at the next CPV Unforgiven against the No.1 Contenders Attiude Honor (Mario Sanchez & Scott Jay). RPW (2016-present) YCW (2016-present) YCW Tag Team Champions SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would make their debut at the YCW/DWF Invasion CPV where they defeated The MexMen (Rapido Como Viento & Dhase Jr) to become the new YCW Tag Team Champions. YXW (2016) Season 1 & Season 2: Debut & YXW Tag Team Champions; Departure XWP (2016-present) Debut & Breakup SWED would debut for XWP on episode 2 teaming with Lula to defeat Brett Storm, Demon Soyke and PJ Skillz. They would lose to the Straight Edge Saviors for a chance at the Tag Titles. As part of the brand split, SWED was drafted to Raw and on the first Raw, they would beat the Tag Team Champions Team Bring It. At Outlaw and Unbreakable, SWED would fail to capture the Tag Team Titles which pushed Roacher to his breaking point where he attacked Francaois. At Summerslam. Roacher would defeat Franacaois one on one. RCF (2016-present) AWC (2016-present) Debut & Feud with Zero-1 SWED (Roacher & Francaios) would make their debuts with AWC (Alliance Wrestling CAW) would make their debuts at AWC Money In The Bank 2016 as part of the feud between Rocky'N and Zero-1. Prior to their debuts, SWED was entered into the feud at DWF WrestleMania 1 where they helped Rocky'N retain against PJ Skillz. At Money In the Bank, SWED would debut and help Rocky'N retain his championship against both PJ Skillz & Chris Zero. At Main Event Live! 2016, SWED would officially partner up with Rocky'N to form SWED Club. At Bad Blood 2016, SWED would interfere in the ECW Tag Title Match between the champs Zero-1 & The Elite where they helped Zero-1 retain. After the match, SWED would attack Zero-1 and claim their contention for the tag titles. At Unforgiven, SWED would lose in their Tag title match to Zero-1. Championships & Accomplishments DWF: *DWF Intercontinental Championship (3x, Current) - Roacher (2x, Current), Francaios (1x) *DWF Tag Team Championship (2x) YWE: *YWE Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) YWA: *YWA Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) YCW: *YCW Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) EWE: *EWE Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) RpW: *RpW Tag Team Championship (1x) TWE: *TWE World Tag Team Championship (1x, Current) YXW: *YXW Tag Team Championship (1x) EWF: *Undisputed Championship (1x, Current) - Roacher RCF: *RCF Tag Team Championship (1x) GPW: *GPW Tag Team Championship (1x, Final) TOW: *TOW Smackdown Tag Team Champions - 1x (Current) *TOW Tag Team Champions - 1x (Final) CAW Wrestling Observer: *6 Star Match (2017): Roacher vs. Francaios vs. DoggyDog on January 13, 2017 *Collectively Ranked''' No.18''' of the Top 25 Wrestlers of 2016 *5 Star Match (2016): Roacher vs Shawn on Nomember 20th